


Jensen's Very Personal ABC of Jared

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The title says it all.





	Jensen's Very Personal ABC of Jared

:  
A is for ass. Jared's perfect one, which belongs exclusively to ME....

 

B is for Breathtaking. That's what my Jay is.

 

C is for Cock. I know his as well as I know my own, and Jared knows exactly what to do with them both!

 

D is for Dog. Jared loves them, I'd never admit it to his face but I'm kinda jealous. I want all his caresses for me.

 

E is for Eyes. Jared's are gorgeous. I wake up to them, drowsy and heavy-lidded each morning, staring at me with boundless love. 

 

F is for Fuck. It's what Jared does a lot, but only with ME.

 

G is for Gentle. My boy can be so gentle as only big men can.

 

H is for Hair. I love to bury my face in his, and he loves me to do it. 

 

I is for Instinct. Jay knows the exact moment to make me screech like an eagle!

 

J is for Jared Tristan Padalecki. Pure and simple.  


K for Kitten. He's just one big furry ball of purring fun.

 

L is for Love. That which I bear him. I can't even begin to express it, it's just so overwhelming.

 

M is for Mine. Mine-mine-mine! If you hadn't picked up on it. I'm a jealous dude.

 

N is for Nice guy. Which is what my Boy is.

 

O is for Orgasm. Even after twelve years, Jared still gives me a mind-blowing high.

 

P is for Passion. I get hard just looking at him.

 

Q is for (Don) Quixote. Jared's always tilting at windmills. My big-hearted boy!

 

R is for Relax. I don't get much with Jared bouncing around. But I wouldn't have it any other way!

 

S is for Sam Winchester. Jared's alter ego. The eye-rolls are the same, as is the bitch-face, and Jay can use them just as efficiently as Sammy.

 

T is for Tall. I shy away from those taller than me, but Jared convinced me tall is beautiful.

 

U is for Understanding. All it takes is a glance or a touch between us to reveal our innermost thoughts.

 

V is for Versatile. He can go from a kitten to a tiger in a second. He keeps me on my toes in bed, and out.

 

W is for Wincest. Jared loves it, reads it, but he can't comment or the wank would be unending!

 

X is for Xmas. We pass it together. Two tipsy naked Santas, giving and receiving under the Christmas tree.

 

Y is for Yearning. It's what I do when we're apart. I miss his perky ass so much.

 

Z is for Zero. That's the sum of all the things I don't like about my Boy. He gets an A+++ in ' How to be Jensen Ackles' friend, partner, lover, entire world'.

The End


End file.
